


I’m gonna give that asshole a piece of my mind!

by ufohnoparty (why_didnt_i_get_any_soup)



Series: Bangs, Exchanges, Prompts, and Challenges [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Cars, Crimes & Criminals, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Minor Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, POV Natasha Romanov, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/ufohnoparty
Summary: While driving a stolen car, someone crashes into Nat and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Bangs, Exchanges, Prompts, and Challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: be_compromised AU Exchange 2020





	I’m gonna give that asshole a piece of my mind!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> I hope this is okay! Fractured my ankle the day it was due but thankfully I was already almost done! Great prompt!

The first thing Natasha did, when the other driver hit them after she pushed the airbag back down, was check on Bucky. It looked like he had hit his head on the dashboard, so he might have been concussed and have a little whiplash. Besides the blood, he seemed okay.

“I’m gonna give that asshole a piece of my mind!” she told him. “Now we’re gonna have to take this stupid thing into Tony for repairs and we’re not gonna make a big profit off it when we get it to Fury.”

All Bucky could do was groan in return.

Perhaps there was a little blood coming from Nat’s nose as she got out of the car and rounded on the asshole who hit them, but she didn’t really care. He was going to get a piece of her mind. One way or another.

He was getting out of his car as she approached. Oh fuck, this guy was...kinda hot. She steeled herself to yell at him anyway.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” he asked desperately, looking like he might have been worse for wear before he even hit them. “I swear I can pay for this!” he cried, but then under his breath he muttered “no I can’t…”

“Excuse me?” Natasha fixed him with an incredulous look. “You need to get your shit together. You can’t go around just hitting people, asshole.”

“I know. I’m so sorry! I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep and I’m running…” he cut himself off. “Running late…”

“Look,” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, making up her mind, “I don’t want to involve the cops. I have a guy. If the car is still running, you can follow me to the garage.”

The man nodded. “It’s still running so that bodes well,” he said, going to hop back into the car.

Likewise, she got in the car she had been driving. “You okay, Buck?”

Bucky was making sure he wasn’t bleeding anymore, checking in the sun visor mirror. “I’m good,” he confirmed, shooting her a confident wink that just made her roll her eyes.

“We’re gonna take this guy over to Tony’s and see if we can’t get this worked out under the table.”

“Good thinking, babe.”

“Also, not to be weird, but he’s kinda cute.”

“I was actually just thinking that, too,” Bucky admitted, watching the car back away so he could follow them to the garage.

“Once we get him to the garage, we should feel him out,” Natasha suggested.

“Even though he hit us?”

“He can make it up to us,” Natasha smirked.

“Oh, this’ll be fun,” Bucky smirked as Natasha started speeding toward Tony’s garage.

When they pulled the car into the workshop, the man looked exasperated.

“I’ve jailbroken programs, taken off boots, and fixed engines for you, but what the hell are you doing bringing me a car in this bad of shape, Nat?” He grumbled.

“It was in perfect condition before this jackass ran right into us,” she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the car pulling in behind them.

Tony leaned around her to have a look. When the man got out, to Natasha’s surprise, Tony greeted him.

“Clint! I didn’t know you guys all knew each other. I guess it makes sense, all of us working for Fury and all…”

“Wait,  _ what? _ ” Natasha balked. “Does that mean…?”

“That this car is stolen too?” The man named Clint filled in as he sauntered up to the group. “Yeah...” he scratched the back of his head guiltily.

Natasha met Bucky’s eyes and a mutual understanding passed between them. Now, they really knew they could bag this guy if they wanted to—of course, if he was interested, that was.

Bucky stayed with Clint as Natasha led Stark away toward his office.

“What’s Clint’s deal?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, looking like he was pretty sure he knew what Nat was getting at but he wanted to be sure.

“He’s  _ awful  _ cute. Bucky agrees,” Natasha batted her eyes, trying to make Tony uncomfortable.

It clearly worked. Tony sighed, looking exasperated at Natasha’s and Bucky’s typical shit. “I’m pretty sure he swings that way, yeah. You could take him back to your place while I take care of these two cars. It’ll probably be a while, though. He did some good damage to both.”

“Excellent,” Natasha purred before heading back out to the garage.

“Stark says this is gonna take awhile. I’m calling an Uber to take us home,” Natasha said to Bucky, though she was hoping to get a reaction from Clint as well.

She noticed his head swivel over to her and his eyes had a glint of something in them. Interest?

“Could I tag along?” Clint asked shyly.

_ This was too easy _ .

“What do you think, Buck?” Nat tossed the question over to him as if she didn’t know Bucky was just as eager and excited as she was.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem. We’re pretty hospitable,” Bucky said, clearly trying not to smirk.

She had her back to him, but Natasha could just feel Tony rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

When the Uber came, Natasha pulled Bucky into the back with her, leaving Clint to awkwardly take the front seat next to the driver. She was going to tease, just a little. She knew she could drive Clint a little bit crazy stuck in the passenger seat having to make small talk while she squeezed Bucky’s thigh, so so close to his hardening length and nibbled on his ear in between laughs and whispers. They weren’t too terribly far from their apartment so she knew it would be just enough to tantalize but not enough to be egregious or unseamly—she did have an Uber rating to protect, after all. 

She knew he saw them, too, of course. Now and then, he would fumble in his mindless chatter with the driver and she’d catch his eyes in the rearview mirror, peering up at him through her red hair. Bucky knew the game, but also the poor soul was so turned on that he kind of just narrowed in on Nat, forgetting the ultimate goal.

“Down, boy,” she whispered. “Save it until we get him. Remember who the show is for.”

“God, that is so hot,” he muttered, almost blind with lust. “It’s so hot that he can see us, too.”

“Mhm, baby. I like that, too.”

When they pulled up out front of their apartment, Natasha and Bucky sprang apart, thanking the driver and acting like nothing had happened. Nat made sure to leave a generous tip for him and rate him highly.

The apartment was dark and messy, just like they’d left it, but Clint...didn’t seem like the type to care too much about a mess. He trailed behind them as they let him in and he took the whole place in a quick sweep.

“Here, you can watch tv or whatever. We’ve got all the streaming stuff,” Natasha handed Clint the remote, hoping he would call her bluff, “We’re just going to, uh, clean up.”

Clint had taken the remote, but he looked...hurt. “Oh, I…” he started, but then something took over his face—determination, resolve. 

Without another word, he surged forward and kissed Natasha. It was quick, but it was a clear signal that he was interested. And of course, he knew what she and Bucky had been doing in the back of the Uber so he knew that they were a packaged deal. So, she was happy to see that when he pulled away from her, he moved to kiss Bucky next.

Natasha wasn’t going to waste any time. She walked away from the two men and into the bedroom. Of course they would follow, it was just a matter of when. She wasn’t even done unbuttoning her jeans before there were hands on her hips from behind and a pair of lips at her neck. She wasn’t sure who it was until she saw Bucky shucking his shoes so he could take his own pants off. Clint’s hands slid to her front, popping the button on her pants and pulling the zipper down all while he continued to kiss her neck. She could get used to this.

“You two look so good together,” Bucky said from across the room, in just his boxers. 

“We’d look better with you,” Clint commented, the exact right thing.

Bucky came over and helped Nat out of her shirt while Clint pulled down her pants and underwear. Natasha was not shy in her nakedness. She turned to kiss Bucky and pulled his boxers down, his cock springing free.

“Your turn,” she said to Clint, who was still tragically clothed.

He made quick work of it and was naked like the rest of them, pulling Nat against his chest, solid and warm, to kiss him. It was much deeper this time, filthy. She felt the tell-tale tingle between her legs; it was an ache. Bucky was behind her and she reached her arms up behind her to hook them behind his head. Bending back, she was able to kiss his stubbled chin. Sappy as it was, she knew she loved that man. She was overcome by it, spinning to be able to kiss him fully. When she finally broke away, Clint dove in to kiss Bucky.

“I haven’t gotten to kiss a man in quite some time,” Clint admitted. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky admitted.

“Do you guys mind if I’m in the middle first?” Nat asked, cutting in. “We probably have enough time for several rounds.”

Bucky looked over Nat’s shoulder to meet Clint’s eyes. A beat passed and then Bucky nodded his head. 

“That sounds great,” he admitted, moving over to the nightstand to retrieve a couple of condoms and some lube.

He passed one condon and the lube over to Clint and then climbed onto his back on the bed. There, he ripped open the condom packet and rolled it down onto cock, giving it a few shakes for good measure to make sure the condom was on properly. Clint did the same, still standing.

Without ceremony, Natasha climbed into the bed, straddling Bucky and sinking down onto him. It was just as good as ever—she loved riding Bucky’s dick—but it was heightened by Clint’s presence. She tossed her hair back and looked at him over her shoulder, indicating for him to join them. He was standing there holding the condom and lube, looking a little silly and uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to…” he started.

“I want you to fuck my ass,” Natasha confirmed, turning back to kiss Bucky hard.

It wasn’t long before she felt the dip of the mattress and heard the squeal of the springs as Clint climbed onto the bed behind them, getting himself between Bucky’s legs. She couldn’t see what he was doing but he seemed to be putting on the condom and adding a good amount of lube to his erection. He swept her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Fuck yes! Put it in me!” She yelled, slowing her bouncing on Bucky’s cock to a stop.

Slowly, Clint pushed the head in. It burned.

“Ah!” She cried. “Can you pull it back out?”

“Oh shit! Sorry, sorry!” He yelled, hastily pulling it out.

“It’s completely fine. I just need to adjust a little. You’re good to put it back in.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He did. This time it felt amazing, sliding easily in with the slick lube.

“God, yes. This feels so fucking good,” she told them and they all started moving.

It was so fucking good. Natasha had never done this before. Of course, she’d done anal, but never both at the same time. Why had she never done this? Maybe they should keep Clint around, she thought.

Bucky came first but he didn’t pull out. Then Clint, but he did pull out.

“Can I eat you out?” Clint asked, breathing heavy. 

Natasha, so close, nodded her head and pulled off Bucky, flopping down beside him and opening her legs for Clint. He went to town, crooking two fingers inside her and pumping fast. It was enough to bring her off.

They went a couple more rounds, Nat letting the boys play with each other some, before her phone trilled loudly.

“Oop, I guess the cars are ready,” she said, rolling off the bed and sauntering to the shower. “You boys going to join me?”

It took one quick glance between Clint and Bucky to scrabble up after her.


End file.
